


A smile, Take out, Please

by Houko



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houko/pseuds/Houko
Summary: 在不眠之城（Insomnia）的一些快餐店有提供售卖“微笑”-0元。
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	A smile, Take out, Please

黑发的年轻人身穿夹克休闲衫、头戴棒球帽。  
现在的他不是王储-诺克提斯。他只是诺克提斯。  
他几乎是漫无目的地在繁华的步行街闲逛，他不讨厌这种混入人群的感觉，周围并没有人真的在意他。  
他注意到一家快餐店，是最近和普隆普特谈论到的那个店名。  
————  
“——听说要在那附近开新的分店啊，想去啊~想吃啊~不、但是…呜~”  
“普通地去不就好了嘛~”  
“诺克特说得真轻巧啊！”  
“那、下次一起去吧。”  
“唔~~~那就去吧！”  
————  
现在是大众已经吃完午饭的时间，可能店里并没有多少人，所以为什么不去看看呢？虽然诺克提斯已经吃过了午饭，但他不介意再塞点下午茶。况且，也可以提前预防踩雷什么的。  
他一边想着有的没的，推开店门，内装是普通的快餐店风格。但他灵敏地捕捉到了一抹黄色——远处那个前台的店员看上去有点眼熟——在路西斯可没有那么多金发。也许只是染发了？谁知道。他就是很难不去联想他的朋友。  
诺克提斯装作环视店内的样子，实则偷偷观察那个店员。不过他们都穿着一样的制服带着鸭舌帽，在这个角度脸也看不清楚，果然还是只能去点餐直接确认了。  
——  
没什么人来的午后时光，作为值班店员，普隆普特还是尽量让自己表现尽责，挺直腰板、对前来的顾客面带微笑。  
“欢迎光临，请问您需要点什么？”  
那位顾客从刚才开始就一直用手压低自己的帽沿，十分可疑。但是总觉得这个感觉……  
_难道是…？_  
“我怎么都不知道你在这里打工啊、兄弟？”  
那人抬起帽沿一下子显露出熟悉的脸，美丽的蓝眼睛透着狡黠的微笑。  
_真的是他。_  
普隆普特眼神游开，像是被抓包一般紧张起来。诺克提斯观察着他，那有些局促的微微皱眉笑容，他猜测成分只是有些尴尬和不好意思罢了。  
“那个就是……只不过是小时工嘛…”普隆普特最后看回来说。  
“哼~”诺克提斯笑着轻哼。普隆普特的确没有责任非得告诉自己。不过作为哥们足够理由戏弄他一番了。  
“告诉我不就好了嘛？”  
“只是临时的嘛…”  
“也没有要瞒着诺克特的意思…”他支支吾吾地，仿佛真做错了什么。  
“我知道的啦~”  
这个话题差不多就行了，也不会真的想让他难受。诺克提斯转去查看柜台前的菜单。但他也看到了旁边另一个牌子—— _微笑-0元。_  
他看看牌子又看看准备点单的普隆普特，嘴角上翘。  
“请给我这个、微笑、一份。”  
“欸。”普隆普特一愣，轻笑出来，“那个是…应该说是服务还是什么…”  
“我现在是客人吧。”  
普隆普特无语地瞪大眼睛，诺克提斯只是撑着脸趴在台面上，完全没有离开的意思。  
在诺克提斯的紧盯下，普隆普特闭起眼睛 脸上的表情纠结了一下，然后吸气，让笑容绽放。  
“您的微笑一份。”  
对诺克提斯来说那不只是一个营业式的微笑， _它很温暖_ 。  
他们看着对方的眼睛，笑意在相互间流淌。最后两人都成了忍笑。

“诺克特你到底要不要点餐啊。”  
“那、你推荐的。”  
普隆普特点头、按下电子屏幕。  
“我喜欢这个激辣汉堡？”  
“诶~不要那么辣的吧…有没有不带蔬菜的。”  
“没有那种哟~本来就是汉堡了、再不带蔬菜就太不健康了，诺克特。”  
“啰嗦~”  
“那做的时候帮我把蔬菜去掉。”  
“这里是前台、不负责后面配餐的。”  
“那过来陪我、帮我吃掉。”  
“不行啦、我还在工作啊。”  
“姆…”  
诺克提斯别嘴哼哼、稍显不满地皱眉。普隆普特忍不住咯咯笑。  
“虽然现在不行、等工作结束了也可以陪你哦。”  
“几点结束？”  
“唔、两点半。”  
“啊…”诺克提斯看下手表，还有大约一个小时。  
“诺克特吃完了之后去外面转一圈也可以。”  
“…那就不要汉堡了，请给我个甜筒吧。”  
“好嘞~”  
普隆普特打出单子、转过身去。拿出脆壳、拉下拉杆、转着手腕、松开拉杆收尾。一个漂亮的甜筒就完成了。  
诺克提斯知道普隆普特偶尔会去打工，自己也曾尝试过打工，不怎么顺利。但像这样隔着柜台看他工作又是另一回事，有些新鲜和感慨。  
普隆普特看着诺克提斯接过甜筒，低头舔了一下，抬起的眼神又看向自己。  
“要来一口不？”  
普隆普特猛地吸气，好气又好笑。  
“诺克特你是不是故意的啊~！”  
“工作中干那种事肯定不行的吧！”  
他压着声音抱怨，余光注意着有没有别人看向这里。  
“嘿嘿~是那样哦~”  
“那我在外面等你。”诺克提斯挥挥手，终于有结束闹剧的意思了。  
“嗯~”  
“啊、对了。”  
“什么？”  
“微笑一份、打包带走。”他打个响指摆出指向对方的手势。  
诺克提斯观察到普隆普特表情上瞬息的变换，先是惊讶、然后羞涩、最后憋笑。  
“还来啊～我知道啦~”  
普隆普特眨眼，回应了一个同样的手势。

——  
诺克提斯蹲在快餐店后门附近的小巷里敲着手机，突然屁股被拍了一下，他站起身来，身后那人顺势勾住他的脖子。  
普隆普特的大脸出现在侧面，他的手指撑着自己咧开的嘴角，露出犬齿，金色的发丝垂下，也挡不住他笑意的蓝紫色眼眸。  
“这位客人~你外带的微笑送来了~”他说。  
引起了诺克提斯一阵轻笑。  
“等很久了？”  
“没事、又没什么别的想干的事。”

普隆普特松开了诺克提斯，他已经换下了制服，穿着更休闲的马甲，他们肩并肩前行。  
“真不想让别的家伙也得到那种服务啊~”诺克提斯突然念叨。  
普隆普特惊讶，寻过去诺克提斯的表情，对方半眯着眼睛撇着这里、是一种很微妙的笑容，他猜测这还是一种戏弄，然后笑着说，  
“真是的、能外带的也只有诺克特了~”  
“那是当然~”  
“但是我说的是普通的那种。”  
“那是工作…”  
“我知道。”  
“…应该说普通不会有人点的啦~”  
“哼~”诺克提斯似乎满意地笑了，  
“我开玩笑的啦~”他补充。

“接下来去哪里？游戏中心？”  
“诶~怎么办好呢~今天想更放松一点的感觉？已经一天、不是、半天都站着了。”  
“嗯~那、去我家不？公寓的。”  
“嗯~~”  
“玩会PS、又能坐着。放松放松。”  
“想去~~但是可以吗、伊格尼斯可能会生气的？”  
“啊……反正他要回来也是晚上了、别管了。”  
“哈哈哈、那就走吧~！”  
————————  
————————

**Author's Note:**

> 不是很重要的背景补充：并没有在交往、只是朋友、时间线大概在17-18岁


End file.
